Who are you going to call? The Soul Mates!
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: The soul mates decide to study the paranormal at Columbia University, but their decision leads to more than an education. Ghosts, proton packs, and romance are just some of the adventures they have in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Welcome to Columbia University," Tiffani was reading off the brochure as she and her friend Shea were walking around campus. They had transferred here to be students because of one particular department of study.

"Where is the paranormal studies department?" Shea asked while taking a sip of her coffee. New York City was not freezing yet, but the air had a crisp chill to it. The coffee definitely was needed on a day like this. She had denied Tiffani from having any coffee because her friend was already extremely hyperactive because of the paranormal studies department. She would be lying if she said she was not super excited about this too.

"I'm not the best with maps, but I think we go this way," Tiffani said happily before dragging her friend by her arm towards the building that had the paranormal studies department in it. She stared sadly at her friend's coffee before trying to find the correct door for the department.

"There it is," Shea said and she could almost not contain her excitement. The girls rushed to open the door and enter the office area. They were surprised to see a guy and a girl sitting in two of the chairs. "Hey, are you guys here to be part of the paranormal studies department too?" she asked while Tiffani was trying not to snoop around the room.

"Well actually," the girl started to answer before a man wearing a suit entered the room from an office further in the department area.

"Hi, we're here to join the paranormal studies department," Tiffani said excitedly as she stuck her hand out to the new man.

"Welcome, I'm Dr. Peter Venkman," the man introduced himself and his eyes were about to travel to where the blonde girl was sitting, but Shea stepped in his line of vision.

"Hi, I'm here to join as well. I'm Shea and this is Tiffani," Shea said and held out her hand for him to shake as well.

"Well what about you two?" Dr. Venkman asked to the two people sitting in the chairs. The boy still seemed interested in joining the department, but the girl was just pouting.

"If you're not into the paranormal then please leave the room. I'm not going to deal with a giggling fool that knows nothing about the paranormal," Tiffani said giving the girl an annoyed look. She knew the girl was there to flirt with Dr. Venkman. The blonde girl jumped out of her seat and left the office in a huff. Tiffani just waved goodbye to the girl before smiling at a pouting Dr. Venkman.

"That was a bit harsh," the guy whispered to Shea, who just shrugged.

"She's brutally honest some times," Shea replied before she, her friend, and the remaining guy sat down in the chairs in front of a desk.

"Well that was awkward, let's get a test going to see if you guys have any psychic abilities," Dr. Venkman said and motioned for the students to pull up chairs towards his desk. He took a seat behind his desk, and the two friends and the random guy student took seats in front of the desk.

"What happens if we answer incorrectly?" Shea asked while Dr. Venkman was pulling out some cards.

"You get a small shock," Dr. Venkman answered with a shrug.

"Sweet," Tiffani cheered while the guy beside her looked nervously at the office door as if he wanted to escape.

"Of course, you would be excited about getting shocked," Shea said with a small roll of her eyes, which just made her friend shrug.

"It seems fun," Tiffani replied before Dr. Venkman started asking what they thought was on the back of the card.

Shea was not sure, if she was answering correctly or not because Dr. Venkman was flirting with her in reply to each of her guesses. Tiffani did get shocked a few times, but for the most part, she did correctly answer what was on the cards. However, the guy sitting by them was shocked every time he gave an answer even if it was the same answer as Tiffani's.

"Stop shocking me, this is ridiculous, I'm leaving," the guy finally had enough and he stormed out of the room.

Tiffani waved at the guy's back before she received another shock. "This doesn't even hurt. He's just a whiner," she said to Shea and Dr. Venkman with a smile on her face.

"Or you just have a high pain tolerance," Shea explained when Dr. Venkman was giving her friend a weird look.

"That could be it," Tiffani said with a laugh before the door was slammed open and a new man was standing in the office doorway.

"Peter, there has been a ghost sighting at the New York Public Library," the new man practically yelled in his excitement. He seemed a bit sheepish when he saw Tiffani and Shea sitting in the room with Dr. Venkamn. "Uh hi, I'm Dr. Ray Stantz," the man introduced himself and his eyes lingered a bit on Shea before focusing on Peter.

"Ray, I'm busy," Peter said to his colleague and friend.

"Peter, this is a real ghost, we have to go, and we also need to get Egon," Ray said and started walking through the room to get to his ghost catching equipment.

"Well ladies, I guess we will have to postpone this test, but maybe we could continue over a cup of coffee tomorrow," Peter started saying as he stood from the desk.

"Wait," Shea said and stood from her seat.

"Can we go with you guys? Please," Tiffani said as she too stood from her chair.

"You guys want to help?" Ray asked while sticking his head out of the inner office of the department.

"Sure, we have always wanted to see a real ghost," Shea said with joy shining in her eyes. She felt her heart jump a minute when she saw the happy smile on Ray's face.

"Wait Ray, they're students here, it might be dangerous for them," Peter said and Ray pouted.

"We've been in more dangerous situations so no worries. We're not afraid of a ghost," Tiffani said and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Anyways, we became students here so we could join the paranormal studies department here and help with the field work," Shea explained and smiled at the two men in front of her.

"Awesome, let me call Egon, and he'll meet us at the library," Ray said and disappeared into the back.

"Dr. Egon Spengler," Tiffani said questionably and Peter nodded.

"If you guys are going to be part of the department or team or whatever then you just call us by our first names," Peter said and the girls nodded. Shea walked over to help Ray gather some of the equipment and tools they would need for the ghost research at the library. Tiffani was wondering what it would be like to meet Dr. Egon Spengler. She had heard great things about the man, and he being cute was a bonus.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Peter asked as soon as Ray was off the phone after calling Egon.

"Hang on, what are your names? I know Peter knows them, but I don't know yet," Ray said and his question made the two friends smile.

"I'm Shea and this is my best friend Tiffani," Shea introduced each of them, and Tiffani gave a small salute when she was introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Ray said before he led the way to the door of the department. Peter was almost pacing with the way he was walking in the hallway. The girls gave each other high fives as they followed the two professors to the main courtyard of the campus. They walked past small groups of students walking around campus. A few girls gave winks or kissy faces to Peter, who graciously accepted them to build his ego some more. Ray was talking excitedly to Shea and Tiffani about the ghost actually being a full body apparition.

"I just hope we don't get slimed," Tiffani muttered to Shea, who just laughed at her friend.

"Germaphobe," Shea said.

"Yes, I am," Tiffani answered before pushing her friend towards Ray, who gave the girls a nervous look.

"Sorry, she didn't learn the lesson in Kindergarten about how to play nice with others," Shea said sending her friend a small glare.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The cab ride through the city streets of New York were average. Honking horns, people jaywalking and almost being run over, charter buses fighting to squeeze through the busy streets, and coffee shops at every block corner. The sight of all the coffee shops made Tiffani glare at Shea the whole car ride. She had been denied coffee that morning and she was still holding a grudge about the issue.

"Quit glaring at me, I'll buy you frozen yogurt after we are done at the library," Shea said after being fed up by her friend's glare.

"Frozen yogurt, it's cold outside and she wants something cold to eat," Ray said in surprise as he glanced between the two friends. Peter was sitting by Tiffani, and Shea had taken a seat by Ray. The four of them in the back of the taxi was an uncomfortable squeeze, but the two men did not want to pay for another taxi. They did not have the most money in the world based on their salaries and the money for the paranormal department.

"Don't question my eating habits," Tiffani said before her eyes lit up with joy. The taxi had stopped on the road in front of the large public library. The statue in front of the library amongst the many stairs made the library have a regal feel to it.

"Let's go find that ghost," Shea said excitedly while they all got out of the backseats of the taxi. Peter paid the taxi driver, who kept saying that Peter was short a few dollars, but Peter retaliated by saying the man's machine was broken. The taxi driver drove away cursing at Peter through an open window.

"Peter, Ray," a new male voice said near the group, which made Tiffani jump.

"Egon, great news, this is Shea and Tiffani, they are joining the paranormal studies department with us," Ray explained when he saw his colleague staring at Shea and Tiffani.

Shea waved and smiled at Egon, who gave her a nod. Egon looked next to Tiffani, who gave him a wink before she started walking towards the stairs leading to the library. Shea looked between her friend and a now slightly blushing Egon.

"Excuse her craziness," Shea said before she ran to catch up with her friend, who was trying to mimic the facial expression on the statue. "Tiffani, time to find a ghost, not stare down a statue," she said once she caught up to her friend. The three men were walking up the stairs behind her.

"I swear it moved," Tiffani muttered before she and Shea followed the three men into the library, who had walked ahead of them.

"Sure it moved, just like the Statue of Liberty dances the cha cha every night," Shea said and she smacked Tiffani on the back of her head, when her friend's eyes grew wide with happy surprise. "She does not move, what is wrong with you today?" she asked while trying to keep herself from running down a book aisle and getting lost in a book.

"No coffee equals stranger than normal Tiffani," Tiffani explained before she started giggling at some of the questions that Peter was asking the real life traumatized librarian.

"Peter, I think that's a bit much. Isn't finding the ghost more important?" Shea asked and she saw a grateful look appear on Ray's face. She had a feeling that Ray was usually the one to try to reign in Peter's actions.

"Maybe that librarian made him pay late fees," Tiffani said and she could have sworn she saw Egon give a small chuckle, which made her smile. She pulled a notebook and a pen out of a bag that they brought with them for supplies. She was going to take notes of anything she saw or maybe the title of an interesting book that she should come back later to check out for a while.

The group walked downstairs into the lower levels and older part of the library. A chill overtook the group and Tiffani walked closer to Shea for warmth. Shea just let her friend be because she knew how cold natured Tiffani was.

"Look, ectoplasm," Egon said and immediately he and Ray started collecting as many samples as they could.

"Not a very good librarian," Shea muttered and Peter chuckled. They were staring at the stacks of books in the aisles, which also had ectoplasm on them. Shea looked around to make another joke with Tiffani, but her friend was nowhere in sight. Peter looked around when he saw Shea's worried look.

"Now where did she go?" Peter asked and Shea gave a long sigh.

"Who in their right mind is going to go closer to the ghost snot? I'd rather take a cleaner way to find the ghost, thanks," Tiffani was muttering to herself before her eyes caught one of her favorite book titles. "Frankenstein," she whispered before picking up the book. She soon was lost in the pages when the air around her became cooler. A small beeping sound echoed in an aisle further away from her.

She looked away from the book to see what they had been looking for this whole time, the full body apparition of an old librarian's ghost. Tiffani saw the ghost look at her, and she gave a small smile before putting the book back into its correct place on the shelf. Tiffani smartly kept her mouth shut and she saw the ghost look away from her. She quickly grabbed her notebook and pen to write a quick message.

Tiffani tiptoed to the end of an aisle. She saw Shea and the others standing a bit away from her. She stuck out the notebook with the message and waved it so it would catch somebody's attention.

"Hey, there's Tiffani," Peter said before he saw the message on the notebook. "The ghost is in this aisle with me," he read and the group's expression changed from shock to happiness to cluelessness. They were not sure what to do now. Shea rushed quietly so she could stand by her friend. Looking into the aisle, she saw the librarian's ghost. The ghost looked up at her, but when the ghost saw that Shea was being quiet, the ghost went back to looking at the books.

"That's really the ghost," Ray said in shock as he stood behind the two girls.

"Well what do we do now, Ray?" Egon asked and the ghost looked at the group. Tiffani and Shea slowly inched their way so they were standing behind the three men.

"She's looking at us, Ray," Peter said out of the corner of his mouth. The ghost held up a finger and made shushing noise before giving them an annoyed look. Peter shut his mouth and the ghost went back to her books.

"I've never seen a ghost before. I don't know what to do," Ray was muttering before a determined look settled on his face. "Get her," Ray yelled and started running towards the ghost, and Peter and Ray followed him.

Tiffani and Shea's eyes grew wide at Ray's plan. They watched in shock at the sweet old librarian ghost turned into a ghoulish skeleton creature with red eyes. Tiffani and Shea stumbled over their feet as they turned around and ran towards the stairs. The terror filled yells of Ray, Peter, and Egon made them run faster.

The other occupants of the library gave them shocked looks as they ran through the new division of the library until they reached the front doors. Tiffani was jumping down the stairs so she could get further away from the library as fast as she could. Shea stumbled on one of the stairs and she would have been hurt, but Ray's hand taking her hand kept her from falling. Peter and Egon raced past Ray and Shea. Tiffani was already standing near the main road.

"Really Ray? That was your plan, get her?" Peter yelled as the group was trying to calm down after such a scare.

"Well I didn't hear you coming up with a plan, Peter," Ray snapped back and Shea just started laughing. Tiffani soon joined in on the laughter, which made the guys stop arguing.

"Be happy, we finally got to see a real ghost," Shea said and the guys gave her thoughtful looks before smiling.

"With this research, I think I know a way for us to be able to capture and hold a ghost indefinitely," Egon said and the other guys gave him interested looks.

"How would you do that?" Tiffani asked and Egon seemed a bit surprised by her inquiring about his ideas, but he began to explain them anyways. After Egon was done explaining and the group had been walking down the streets towards the university, Tiffani remembered something Shea said earlier. "Don't you dare forget about my frozen yogurt," she hissed and Shea gave her a nervous look while the men just stared at Tiffani with worry on their faces.

"She's that serious about food?" Egon asked and he saw Shea nod.

"You have no idea," Shea said before she started leading the group to the nearest frozen yogurt shop.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

After Shea had bought frozen yogurt and fed the beast, Tiffani, the group headed back on foot to the university. Egon and Tiffani were talking about the ways to capture the ghosts and a containment unit for the ghosts. Ray and Shea were talking about their favorite books and authors that discuss the paranormal. Peter was just pouting to the side and talking about how he could be on a date with the blonde student from earlier.

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you," Tiffani said after Egon was finished explaining his plan for future entrapment of ghosts.

"I wasn't pouting. I was thinking," Peter said back, and Shea shook her head.

"It looked like you were pouting," Shea retaliated before she and her best friend entered a small argument with Peter the rest of the walk to the university. Ray and Egon just stayed clear of the qualm so they would not be dragged into the issue.

"Hey, isn't that the dean?" Shea asked when the group walked into the paranormal studies department at the university.

"It is, but why is he here?" Egon asked before he moved closer to Tiffani, who was looking between the dean and the group with a worried expression.

"Where were all of you?" the dean exploded and his right eye was twitching in his anger. Ray immediately went into discussion about the just seen ghost at the library, but before he could tell all of the information, the dean stopped him. "Enough, I'm tired of this department taking money away from this school. This department is terminated and all of you are fired," the dean yelled with his hands clenched into fists. The guys were in shock or angry, but the girls were worried.

"What happens to us?" Shea inquired as she stepped in front of the guys. "We came to this university just for this department," she finished while staring down the dean. She knew her friend was probably glaring at the man.

"You have been withdrawn from the school and your money has mostly been refunded. We cannot refund you for the classes that you have already paid for in this semester," the dean said with a haughty attitude.

"You can't forcefully withdraw them like that," Ray shouted as he came to stand by Shea.

"We can, and we did; now you must leave the premises as soon as you can or I will call police," the dean hissed before storming out of the department.

"Oh I cannot wait until karma gets him," Tiffani yelled and kicked the door closed behind the disappearing dean.

"Wait, what are you guys going to do without a college education?" Ray questioned while Shea was trying to calm down her friend.

"We already have our bachelor's in English, both of us. We just came here to get another degree in paranormal studies," Tiffani said with a sigh of frustration. "Here, let me help you," she said and went over to help Egon, who was packing away the research into boxes.

"Let's go to a bar," Peter said as he was struggling not to march to the dean's office.

"Sounds good to me," Shea said before looking at her friend, who was talking to Egon. "What do you think, Tiffani? Bar sound good to you?" she asked catching her friend's attention.

"Well I'm only going to drink water, but I'll go with you," Tiffani replied before smiling at Egon's surprised look. "I don't drink. I like to be in control of myself at all times," she stated before handing him the box of research.

"Are you two even old enough to drink?" Ray asked and a blush lit across his face at the stares he got in return.

"I'm almost 23, and she is 22," Shea said and then pointed to Tiffani, who just gave a peace sign.

"You guys don't look like it," Peter muttered before the group walked out of the department and towards the street in front of the university.

"Call me when you figure something out, but for now I'm going to keep researching at home," Egon said and stepped into a cab bidding the group goodbye.

"To the bar," Shea said and linked arms with Ray and Peter.

"Oh joy, I'm the babysitter," Tiffani muttered from behind the trio, who were more than happy to go drink away some issues.

"I'm glad we got an apartment off campus," Shea was muttering to her friend after a few drinks.

"There was no way I was going to live on campus, too expensive," Tiffani grumbled before chewing her straw a bit.

"Maybe this is a sign, we should just start our own business," Peter exclaimed drawing the attention to him.

"We can't afford that," Ray whined and the girls shrugged at each other.

"But don't you see how great this could be for us, Ray. We will be the first firm for paranormal investigations and eliminations," Peter stressed and the girls leaned towards the two men in interest.

"I would love to work there with you guys," Tiffani said excitedly and her friend nodded.

"I know we don't know you guys that well, but we love the paranormal. We want to help you guys build your business, and also work with you two," Shea added and she saw Peter's smile grow bigger. However, Ray still looked cautious about the idea. He wanted to go along with the plan, but money was still an issue.

"You two are hired," Peter cheered before looking back to his friend. The girls were celebrating with each other while Peter convinced Ray to take out a mortgage to help the business.

The next few days were stressful for the three men and the two girls, but they eventually found a place. Ray was beside himself with excitement as everybody walked around the old firehouse. Tiffani and Ray kept running to the pole to slide down to the first floor. Shea was watching out for any spiders that may be occupying the firehouse. Peter and Ray were wondering if this place would even work because of all of the renovations they would have to do.

"It's perfect," Tiffani and Ray cheered together with big smiles towards the group.

"Well let's get to cleaning," Peter said with a sigh before the group started making the old firehouse into their own business, Ghostbusters Headquarters.

Fights with mops, paint wars, and other tricks occurred throughout the renovation process. Egon was unfortunately Tiffani's main target because the man was so uptight throughout most of the time of cleaning the place. Shea had tried to keep her friend from bothering the man, but after seeing Egon's smirk throughout the play fighting.

"Well we should probably hire a receptionist," Ray stated out of the blue and the girls looked at each other. Tiffani frowned and started shaking her head quickly.

"You have two girls right here that will happily be the receptionists when not on missions, so you're not hiring anybody. We're great workers and we can help you guys and be receptionists. Anyways, it's cheaper to have us just be the receptionists when needed," Tiffani said to make them see her viewpoint.

"She has a good point, Ray," Egon and Peter said at the same time.

"Are you going to dress up as a cute nerdy receptionist when you have to be the receptionist?" Shea asked her friend, who was hugging Ray when he said that the girls would be the only receptionists when not on missions.

"I'm always cute and nerdy, no need to dress up," Tiffani said sweetly before winking at her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So glad our apartment is nearby," Shea said to start conversation as she and Tiffani were walking to the Ghostbusters Headquarters to start their first day of official work there. The guys had stayed there last night getting a few things ready for the big day. They had no idea if they would actually get any calls or not, but Tiffani and Shea were ready to be receptionists and help with investigations.

"I wonder if the guys are awake yet," Tiffani muttered as they reached the firehouse and went inside. She smiled and waved when she saw Egon was already awake and setting up the receptionist desk. "Good morning," she said before walking over to help him with the phone.

"Morning Tiffani, Shea," Egon said to both of the girls before noticing that Tiffani's hands were shaking a bit. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked her and Shea gave her friend a worried look as well.

"I'm fine. I'm just dealing with coffee withdrawals. She still will not let me drink coffee," Tiffani said and held her hands together to try to stop the shaking.

"I have some chai tea if you would like some," Egon offered motioning towards the break room.

"I love chai tea, thanks," she replied before Shea started laughing at her excitement.

"You love such random stuff," Shea said before she saw Ray and Peter walking down the stairs to reach the main floor. "Morning you two," she called to them.

"Morning, do we have coffee?" Ray muttered and he sighed in relief when he saw Egon nod.

Tiffani's eyes widened before she ran for the break room. Egon stared in surprise before hearing Shea curse. She ran after her friend, and the guys quickly followed to see what was going on with Tiffani. Shea glared at her friend, who was holding a coffee mug and standing by the coffee machine.

"I cut you off, remember. No more coffee," Shea hissed as she started marching towards her friend.

"But I didn't get any coffee, it's chai tea," Tiffani replied with a little laughter at the end because of her friend's face when she saw the tea bag sitting in the mug. The smell of cinnamon and cardamom filled Shea's nose.

"I was about to hit you," Shea grumbled before moving away from the coffee machine.

"Is the tea all right?" Egon asked looking between the two friends.

"It's great. I need to buy this brand the next time I go grocery shopping," Tiffani said between giggles. She kept laughing because of the grumbles she heard coming from her best friend.

"Why can she not have coffee?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Ray made some cups of coffee for themselves.

"She gets super hyper. I mean more hyper than she already naturally is, and it can be scary sometimes," Shea said while dodging Tiffani's hand.

"You never said it was scary before," Tiffani pouted before taking another sip of tea, which was helping her wake up more.

"I'm just saying that to mess with you and them since you tricked me," Shea said with a shrug, and she laughed when Tiffani stuck out her tongue.

"That wasn't nice," Tiffani muttered before Egon, who wanted to ask her thoughts about his latest idea, distracted her. Shea just smirked at the two because she could already tell that Egon was the type of guy that Tiffani liked.

"So girls, get to the desks and answer all the calls for ghostly encounters," Peter ordered pointing his hand dramatically towards the receptionist's desks. He gave a nervous giggle at the glares he was given in return.

"Oh yes, might commander," Tiffani said with a bow before winking at Egon, who just gave a small cough. "Shea, get out here," she yelled walking towards the desk.

"You could ask nicely," Shea grumbled back.

"I don't know how to be nice, not in my genetics," her friend replied before plopping down into one of the desk chairs. She jumped when the phone rang as soon as she was comfortable. She grabbed the phone with an excited look in her eyes. "Ghostbusters, how may I help you?" she asked waiting for a new adventure to start.

"Hi, I'm inquiring about the receptionist job," a nasally voice said on the other end.

"It's already been taken, thanks for calling, have a nice day," Tiffani said and tried to hang up the phone, but the woman on the other line would not let her.

"I was informed that the position is still open," the woman said again and Tiffani cringed at the attitude in her voice.

"Well you're wrong, so bye and do not call again unless you have a ghost haunting you," Tiffani quickly said before hanging up the phone. "Oh Peter, did you put out any ads for a receptionist job?" she yelled as loud as she could. Her foot was tapping impatiently as the man in question entered the area containing the receptionist's desks.

"Maybe," Peter answered while Shea just glared at him. Egon and Ray were poking their heads into the room to see what was happening.

"You already have two receptionists so why do you need one more?" Shea asked tilting her head while giving him an innocent smile even though she was glaring at him.

"I'll call the newspaper," Peter grumbled leaving the room, which made the girls give each other a high five.

"Hey Shea, want to join me on my trip to find us a car for our missions?" Ray asked while walking towards the two women.

Tiffani stayed seated as she watched the interactions between her friend and Ray. Shea seemed a bit surprised before smiling happily at the invitation. Tiffani was making kissy faces behind their back before she noticed Egon staring at her. She felt silly before going with the silly feeling and blowing him a kiss. She smirked when he blushed lightly and disappeared from view.

"Bored, bored, and hey, guess what? I'm bored," Tiffani was muttering while spinning in the office chair. Ray had left earlier with Shea, who seemed more than happy to leave the firehouse with the man. Egon was working on the proton packs, which were awesome. However, he wanted Tiffani nowhere near them because they were dangerous if you did not know what you were doing. She had no knowledge of that stuff so she left it to the expert.

A loud honk made her fall backwards with the chair. An annoyed huff left her as she rolled around on the ground so she would be able to see out the open firehouse door. Peter stepped out of one of the rooms on the main floor and gave Tiffani a confused look.

"I fell, but what was that outside?" she replied as she stood up and dusted her clothes.

"No idea, but I have a feeling that it is Ray's doing," Peter answered before the two walked outside. Egon was too busy to investigate with them at the moment.

A loud honk made the pair jump as soon as they exited the building. Ray and Shea were sitting in the front seats of an old ambulance. The car looked like it needed more than just a new paint job. Tiffani and Peter looked at each other and then the two had different reactions.

"Ray, what is this piece of junk for?" Peter griped.

"This thing is awesome," Tiffani yelled rushing over to Shea, who had just gotten out of the passenger seat.

"It just needs a paint job and a few repairs," Ray said trying to calm Peter. The two men bickered a bit while the two women started figuring out how much things would cost to repair. "But it was a great deal, Peter," Ray continued before the girls rushed inside to start finding the parts they would need for the car. It was a great thing that Tiffani grew up learning about cars because of her love for old cars.

"Egon, I got a business car," Ray announced entering the building, and Egon stuck his head out of his work area.

"How much will it cost us to repair it?" Egon immediately asked and Tiffani rushed over with a calculator. "Great job, Ray," he said with a sigh after seeing the cost. "It should work, but we will have to do most of the repair work," he continued before giving a confused look at Tiffani, who was balancing the calculator on her head.

"Egon, Peter, did you guys watch Tiffani today to make sure she did not drink coffee while I was gone?" Shea asked seriously and the two men shook their heads. "How many cups of coffee did you drink?" she asked her friend with a worried look.

"Five cups," Tiffani answered before running up the stairs to slide down the fire pole.

"Good lord, help us all," Shea said covering her face with a hand. "She'll crash dead asleep in a few hours, and this is both of your faults. You should have watched her," she continued while glaring at the two men.

"She's your problem," Peter said shoving Egon and Tiffani into Egon's work area.

"Ooh shiny," was heard from Tiffani inside the now barricaded room.

"Don't touch that, you're going to get yourself hurt in here," Egon's voice sounded from the room.

"Good thinking, Peter," Shea said giving him a high five before walking back to the receptionist's desk.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So we have everything set up and the car is fixed?" Shea asked Ray and Peter, who were standing around the rooms upstairs. Shea was sitting on Ray's bed. Tiffani was currently down at the receptionist's desk praying for somebody to call. She was tired of spinning around in the spinning chair for hours on end. Egon was working in his lab. She was no longer allowed in there.

"Right, now we are just waiting for the first customer," Ray said taking a seat on Peter's bed to be across from Shea. Peter was pacing until the sound of the front door creaked open.

"Hello," a woman's voice called out tentatively as the door opened. Tiffani immediately perked up in her seat and smiled at the woman.

"Hi, welcome to Ghostbusters headquarters, how may we help you today?" Tiffani asked politely before Peter slid down the firehouse pole. "Great, he'll scare her away now," she thought as Peter stepped in front of the woman.

"Well I didn't know who else to turn to and this seemed like the right place," the woman started saying before Ray joined Peter and listened to everything the woman, who the group discovered was named Dana, told them.

Shea joined Tiffani down at the receptionist desk as now all three of the men were either running scientific tests on Dana or flirting with her. Peter of course was the only man flirting with Dana, and Dana seemed to be getting annoyed by Peter's advances.

"Woah, a demon dog in your refrigerator, that's messed up. Did you leave any bones in your fridge?" Tiffani questioned catching part of Dana's story.

"Even if she did have bones in her refrigerator, why would that attract a demon dog?" Shea asked while fiddling with the stapler on the desk.

"I don't know. It was just a thought," Tiffani said with a pout before smiling at Egon, who had looked back at her.

"You like him," Shea teased her friend.

"Yeah, I do, so what? You like Ray," Tiffani replied with a shrug before diving out of her chair to dodge Shea's attack with the stapler.

"Hush, don't say that so loud or I'll yell how much you like Egon," Shea threatened, but Tiffani was not threatened easily.

"I don't care; scream as loud as you want. It's up to Egon if he wants to date me or not," her friend replied before walking over to the group to calm down Dana. "All right guys, I think you've done enough tests. I know this nice lady has been through enough crazy stuff today. Would you like somebody to go home with you to check out your apartment to make sure you are safe?" Tiffani asked focusing only on Dana even though Egon was now standing close to her, which made her happy.

"That would be nice," Dana said and before anybody else could say anything, Peter volunteered.

"Of course, you want to go," Shea muttered before she was tapped on the shoulder by Ray.

"Egon was wondering if you and Tiffani could come into the lab to try on the proton packs?" Ray asked and Shea just smiled.

"You mean I'm allowed in the lab?" Tiffani yelled in joy before grabbing Egon by the hand and running towards the lab.

"With strict supervision," Egon called out before he and Tiffani disappeared from view.

"I'm not five," Tiffani laughed in reply.

Shea and Ray just gave each other funny looks before sharing a laugh. Peter was slipping out of headquarters with Dana, who looked as if she were questioning her choice of letting somebody check her apartment for the strange dog. Shea and Ray made their way to the lab and they both grew excited at the sight of the proton packs. Shea quickly counted five proton packs, which Egon was trying to keep away from a hyper Tiffani.

"I told you that I need to run one more test before you can try on the proton pack to see if it fits you," Egon said sternly and he was soon met by Tiffani's pout.

"You're such a tease," Tiffani yelled before sitting on the counter nearby pouting still.

Egon choked on air in shock at her comment. Shea tried her best to hold in her laughter, but when Ray snorted, she could not hold it anymore. Tiffani was still pouting while Egon was looking between Tiffani and the two laughing people in the lab.

"I don't understand," Egon said slowly looking from Shea and Ray until his eyes rested on Tiffani, who just sighed at him.

"Well I think she means you're a tease for having all of these cool proton packs and not letting her use it now, or it could be also in another way," Shea said smirking at the end. She smiled wide when Egon coughed again. She could have sworn she saw a faint red hue on the man's cheeks.

"Well thanks for the spoiler there, Shea," Tiffani said softly before jumping off the counter. She tried to kick her friend's shin before standing in front of Egon. "I like science, electronics, and all stuff nerdy, so please give the last test on the proton packs so we can try them on soon," she continued before leaning up towards his ear. "If you do, I'll bake or cook your favorite dessert or meal," she whispered.

"The test will be done, but do not back out of your end of the deal," Egon whispered back and she shivered. She stepped back a step and gave him a wink.

"I never back out of a deal," Tiffani said before skipping out of the room.

"So we have to wait?" Ray whined and Egon just stared him down.

"You will help me run the final test," Egon said even though Ray was trying to escape the lab while pulling Shea with him.

"Shea said we needed more food for this place so we were going out to get some takeout," Ray yelled before practically running out of the lab and headquarters trailing Shea along with him.

"Wait Ray, I didn't even grab my coat," Shea yelled as she tried to keep up with the man, who was about to be dragging her.

"You can use mine, let's just get a bit away from Egon before he drags me into his torture chamber," Ray yelled, which made Shea roll her eyes. She was already becoming cold on the New York City streets. She tugged on his hand and he stumbled to a stop. She smirked before poking his shoulder.

"Jacket, please?" she asked holding out her other hand. She smiled when he took off his jacket. However, he surprised her by moving behind her and helping her slip on the jacket. "Such a gentleman," she thought with a faint blush on her cheeks. She coughed to hide her shyness when he gave her that cute goofy smile she was becoming used to seeing.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Oh no, you're not feeling sick are you? Your face is a little red," he said worriedly as he placed his hands on her cheeks and then one hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you feeling all right, Shea?" he questioned fretting if he should go back to headquarters and face Egon's wrath so Shea would not get sick.

"I'm fine, Ray, thanks, let's go get some food for everybody," Shea said softly before grabbing Ray's wrist to start leading him to a Chinese restaurant near them.

"Oh, I love Chinese food," Ray said and Shea almost jumped when his hand took the place of where she had been holding his wrist. "Isn't this better?" he asked not really looking at her except for using his peripheral.

"Yes," Shea whispered not knowing if Ray heard her or not, but she did not remove his hand from hers.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Peter, welcome back," Tiffani yelled while spinning once again in the chair at the receptionist desk. She needed to keep herself from going insane somehow while waiting for Egon to finish the last test. Her newest entertainment was Peter, who walked into headquarters pouting. "Poor guy, she turned you down, huh? Did she slap you?" she questioned which made Peter stumble back dramatically.

"You wound me, Tiffani. Who could ever turn me down or slap me?" Peter questioned holding a hand to his heart while walking towards the receptionist desk.

"Me, well that is if you hit on me," she answered evenly before laughing at his face.

"You're just a cruel woman, not even a woman," Peter said pointing a finger at her, which she tried to attack with the stapler.

"Technically she is a woman," Egon's voice surprised the two dueling with staplers or tape dispensers. "A woman that should now be in the lab trying on a proton pack," he continued raising an eyebrow at the scene of the duel.

"Finally, Egon, you are the best," Tiffani screamed before running to the lab as fast as she could.

"Sweet on her, Egon?" Peter questioned slyly while putting down the tape dispenser.

"That is not your business, Peter, now come try on the proton pack," Egon said quickly before walking towards his lab. Peter just chuckled thinking of how to mess with his friend and the young woman some more.

"We brought Chinese food," Shea called out as she and Ray entered the headquarters. They stopped holding hands due to the fact that they were carrying so much Chinese food.

"I love you," Peter and Tiffani yelled at the same time, which made their location known as being in the lab.

"Well get out here and get some food or I won't let you have your share," Shea yelled back and soon a few noises were heard before Peter, Tiffani, and Egon exited the lab. Peter headed straight for the food, but Shea noticed that Tiffani and Egon were talking about the proton packs. "Are they finished?" she questioned in surprise, and her friend gave her a thumb up.

"They are awesome, thanks to Egon," Tiffani said smiling at the man before rushing towards the table to fight Peter for a few of the dumplings. "Don't you dare eat all of those," she yelled ignoring everything else as she focused on pleasing her stomach.

"Can we try them on after we eat?" Shea asked even though Ray wanted to try them on now.

"Yes," Egon answered Shea with a nod before grabbing some food and taking a seat by Tiffani, who was positioned at the table so she could be the closest to the receptionist's desk. "Why do you keep staring at the phone?" he asked Tiffani.

"I have a feeling," Tiffani muttered before looking at her friend. "So how was the trip for the food?" she asked keeping the smirk off her face.

"It was fine," Shea said wondering where Tiffani was going to go with this.

"Just fine? Ray, was Shea nice to you?" Tiffani asked and Ray almost choked on some of the rice.

Ray took a few sips of his drink to clear his throat. He gave a sheepish look down at his food before smiling at Shea and then Tiffani. "She was nice to me. She was cold, it was my fault, so I let her wear my jacket," he continued and his cheeks turned a light red color.

Shea's cheeks were a darker shade of red. She kicked her friend's ankle under the table, which made Tiffani bite back a curse. The two girls glared at each other before they heard Peter coo at Ray.

"My boys are growing up," Peter said all sappy as he slung an arm around Egon and Ray. The two men tried to shove Peter away from them, but the man had a good grip on their shoulders. "You two better take care of them," he continued now turning his attention on the girls.

"Oh, is that the phone I hear?" Shea yelled with a nervous giggle and she jumped when the phone did ring.

"Good ear," Tiffani yelled playing along with the strange but helpful coincidence. She jumped out of her chair and rushed to answer the phone. "Hello, Ghostbusters Headquarters, how may I help you?" she asked the person on the other line.

The group watched and listened curiously as Tiffani's face lit up with excitement. Shea grinned when she saw Tiffani practically dancing with the phone while still talking to the person and taking down information.

"Thank you, we'll be there soon," Tiffani said into the phone before quickly placing it on the receiver. "Our first mission," she screamed rushing over to give the group the information about the mission. "It's at a really expensive hotel," she continued handing the guys the paper.

Ray was the first to grab the paper and since he was near Shea, she had a great view of the details. "An apparition," Ray and Shea whispered at the same time. Ray jumped out of his seat making Shea jump with surprise. "Let's suit up," Ray yelled rushing towards the lockers with their suits.

"We don't have suits yet," Shea said before her friend pulled her to the lab so they could grab their proton packs.

"I'll make our suits later," Tiffani answered cheerfully, which got her a glare from her friend. "I'll make them nice, like a girl version of the guy's uniform. No worries, pants and a nice blazer or something," she continued trying to make her friend stop glaring at her.

"We'll have to talk about the blazer," Shea said before laughing as the guys rushed into the lab for their proton packs. She had to admit that Ray looked cute in his uniform.

The girls tossed Ray the keys and everybody raced for the car. Shea was sitting in the front passenger seat beside Ray, while Tiffani was sitting between Peter and Egon in the back. She was too excited to notice the looks Peter was giving her and Egon. However, Egon noticed, and he was wondering what scientific experiment he could do so he could get back at Peter.

"Sound the siren," Shea cheered, and Ray smiled at her before turning on the siren. Tiffani and Shea gave each other a high five as the car made its way through the crazy streets of the city during the night rush.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a five star hotel. Weird looks were thrown towards the group as they exited the car and made their way to the lobby entrance. The doorman almost stopped them, but thanks to Peter they were able to get inside. Tiffani cringed at all of the unnecessary money thrown into making this place. However, she had no problem with the shiny decorations.

Shea and Ray were already wondering where the ghost may be, and Egon was taking readings to locate the ghost. The hotel manager, who seemed as if he was going to lose his mind, pulled Peter and the group to the side so he could tell them about the ghost. Shea had to grab Tiffani's arm so her friend would not sneak off by herself. Her friend pouted at her, but stayed in place.

"Just get rid of that ghost before more of the guests see it," the hotel manager barked at them.

"To the elevator," Shea said and everybody except Tiffani gave her a strange look. "What? She's not the only one that can be hyper about stuff," she defended herself before strutting her stuff to the elevator.

"She told you, now let's go," Tiffani laughed before following her friend.

The two girls stood by the control panel for the elevator as the guys filed in as well. Peter purposefully pushed Egon and Ray closer to the girls. Tiffani and Shea didn't mind the closeness, but they were not happy about Peter trying to rush anything. The girls smirked at each other as they already started coming up with ideas to prank Peter at headquarters.

"We should split up on different floors," Ray said in a serious tone even though his body language told another story. He was shaking slightly with adrenaline, and his eyes were shining with his curiosity about the ghost they would see.

"Well how about we all go to different floors," Shea suggested and the girls quickly glared when the guys looked like they wanted to protest the girls going by themselves. "Also give Tiffani the highest floor because she can run down the stairs quickly to meet up with everybody if there is an emergency," she continued before jumping out onto the first floor the elevator stopped.

"Not fair," Tiffani yelled at her friend before the doors shut.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The guys did make Tiffani go to the highest floor out of the group. Egon was on the floor below her, then Ray, and then Peter. All of them had walkie talkies so they could report if they saw the ghost and their location. Shea was currently walking calmly down a hallway wondering what kind of ghost they would find. She was hoping that the ghost would be different from the demonic looking librarian.

"Nothing on this floor," Shea reported with a sigh after walking around the entire floor except for the rooms.

"Pity, I found a ton of awesome towels just sitting innocently in the hallway on a cart. I am now superhero Tiffani," Tiffani replied over the walkie talkie, which made Shea smack her forehead.

"We're looking for ghosts, not towels," Egon informed the group.

"But what if I was only wearing all of these towels, would you make me put them back?" Tiffani coyly asked and Egon's surprised cough echoed over the walkie talkie.

"Tiffani, focus on ghost hunting. You can tease the man later," Shea said rolling her eyes and deciding to go up to the next floor to join Peter. She had been on the tenth floor because that is where the elevator stopped earlier. Now she would be on the eleventh floor. She hoped she found Peter before the ghost at this point so she would have backup.

"Woah, don't scare me like that," Peter's voice made her jump as she exited out of the elevator onto the eleventh floor. He had his proton pack pointed at her.

"Calm down, please tell me you haven't attacked a maid or something," Shea muttered stepping out of the elevator to stand near Peter.

"Well I missed so you couldn't consider it an attack," Peter grumbled and Shea punched his arm.

"We're here for a ghost, not to attack the maids," Shea griped before the two kept walking around the floor.

"Um guys, I found the ghost, he's on the twelfth floor," Ray's voice said shakily on the walkie talkie.

"Please don't try to tackle this ghost," Tiffani said through the walkie talkie with the sounds of her running echoing as well. She must have been running down the stairs.

"We'll be there in a minute," Shea said as she and Peter took off up the stairs.

"Stay clam, Ray," Egon said through the walkie talkie as he ran into Tiffani on the stairs. Tiffani gave him an excited grin before the two rushed down the stairs to get to Ray.

"It's staring at me," Ray said before a scream left the man.

"Ray," Shea yelled racing through the twelfth floor with Peter at her heels. Egon and Tiffani were close behind them now. The group slid to a stop when they saw Ray lying on the ground covered in green slime.

"You look like a giant booger," Tiffani said which earned her a smack on the head by her friend, who soon knelt down to help Ray stand. "Well time to go hunting again," she continued.

"It disappeared through the floor," Ray answered and Tiffani grabbed Egon's hand.

"We'll go check out the lobby and ballroom areas, you guys check the floors underneath this one," Tiffani yelled dragging Egon towards the elevator.

"Will Egon survive?" Peter questioned with a smirk.

"He will unless he hurts her and then I'll kill him," Shea answered with her own smirk, which made Peter's fall.

"This is fun so far even though we haven't seen the ghost yet, but I guess it also looks like a giant booger," Tiffani said with a laugh towards Egon as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"Are you and your friend sure that you should go on these missions? I do not question your ability. I just do not want you two to be hurt," Egon said calmly to the young woman, who had all of his attention.

"We've dealt with scarier situations. This is fun compared to all of that stuff. Anyways, Shea hardly ever gets hurt. I get hurt more than she does, but I just laugh it off," Tiffani answered with a shrug lightly bumping her hip against Egon's.

"If you are hurt then you will tell me immediately," Egon said seriously staring into her eyes.

She nodded before placing a hand on his arm. "I promise, and you better tell me if you ever get hurt. Now, let's go catch that ghost," she said happily, as the elevator dinged to a stop. The two of them received strange looks again as they walked through the lobby looking for any sight of the green ghost.

"We should check the ballrooms," Egon said grabbing Tiffani's hand when she was about to walk away from the ballrooms. She paused and looked back at him. She did not say anything as he kept a hold of her hand and led her towards the ballroom. She was the first one to open a ballroom door and peak inside the room. A small gasp left her at the same time Egon peaked in the room and saw the ghost flying around the chandelier.

"Call the others," she whispered before they gently shut the door. She leaned against the door with a smile as she saw Egon was still holding her hand. She entwined their fingers wondering what a date with this guy would be like. However, the plans to revenge on Peter were still flowing through her mind as well.

"The ghost is in the main ballroom," Egon told the others. He leaned against the door beside Tiffani as the two waited for the rest of the group. He looked over at the smiling young woman wondering what was going on through her mind. "When we capture the ghost, would you like to help me study it in the lab?" he asked after gathering his nerve.

"That sounds great, let's stop and buy some coffee to take back with us as well for the research," Tiffani replied and Egon felt his heart jump at how excited she sounded about science. He was not used to women acting like that about science.

"Sounds good to me," Egon said before the rest of the group joined them. "Now remember, do not cross the streams," he told everybody with a no nonsense tone.

"Yes sir," Shea said and Tiffani gave a small salute, which made her friend roll her eyes.

The group headed into the ballroom trying not to alert the ghost. A few crazy shots of the proton packs made the ghost yell and dart around the room. Curses, shouts, and screams echoed in the room until the group was able to work together and trap the ghost. The trap was smoking between all of them as they stared at it in disbelief.

"That was awesome," Shea yelled and hugged Ray since he was the closest to her.

Egon jumped in surprise when Tiffani hugged him. Peter held out his arms for a hug and Tiffani went to give him one, but Egon would not let her go yet. Peter just pouted at his friend and grabbed the ghost trap. Ray and Shea walked out of the ballroom first to see the hotel manager and the customers standing outside.

"You ruined the ballroom," the manager screamed as Peter was trying to negotiate how much this would cost the manager.

"Well we can always let the ghost back in there," Shea said thoughtfully even though she was smirking.

"No, no, any price is fine," the hotel manager quickly said and paid Peter as soon as he could.

"Let's go get that coffee," Tiffani cheered leading the way back to the car with Egon and the trap behind her.

"You don't need coffee," Shea yelled back and she was surprised at how close Egon was standing to her friend.

"We need coffee for researching tonight," Egon answered before Tiffani could yell something back at her friend.

"Date night," Ray whispered to Shea looking between Egon and Tiffani. "He's shy, but I think Tiffani will be good for him," he continued and smiled at Shea.

"Well date night is fine, but he will regret giving her coffee," Shea said, which made Ray chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I love coffee," Tiffani said happily, as she sat on the counter beside where Egon was looking at the data he was collecting from the trapped ghost. She smiled when he gave her a curious look.

"Do you like coffee or tea better?" he asked wanting to know more about her. He shuffled some of the papers beside him as he looked for the correct file. The information from the trapped ghost was interesting, but he was secretly creating a little file about Tiffani. He wanted to remember what she liked or did not like for future reference.

"I like tea better because of the different types and flavors of tea. I plan on buying a cute teapot soon to bring here or I might buy a plain one and paint it with the Ghostbusters logo," she said before a beeping sound startled her. She jumped off the counter and she would have fallen on her face on the floor, but Egon wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her.

"Are you all right?" he asked pulling her up close to him and he tried to fight the blush at how close they were.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me," she replied sweetly before her inner self smirked. She stood up on her tiptoe and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips just to see how he would react. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered. She hoped that she did not have a dark blush on her face like the one his fact was currently sporting.

"You're welcome," Egon whispered back shocked at her forwardness. He fought with himself if he should step back or go forward. "Just take a chance, Egon," he chastised himself and leaned forward to seal her lips with his. He felt relieved when she did not pull away, and one of her hands was placed on his chest. "I need to take chances more often," he thought enjoying the kiss.

"That mission went great. Do you think we'll get more soon?" Ray questioned Shea as the two of them were hanging out at the receptionist's desk, which they had turned into a card table. She was kicking his butt at poker, but he was enjoying her company too much to worry about losing. Anyways, they were only playing for M&M's.

"I know we will. I just wish I had taken a picture of the ghost. It was interesting," she answered back before drawing another card. She kept the smirk off her face at her hand. "I just hope the next ghost is as interesting or even more interesting," she said with a big smile on her face.

Ray felt his heart jump at the bright smile on Shea's face. "I'm sure it will. We still have to figure out what kind of ghost or whatever it is that is bothering Dana. I've not heard of many dogs that hang out in refrigerators," he said, which made Shea chuckle.

"I'm sure Tiffani would say it was a hellhound. I wonder how Egon is faring with a coffee hyper Tiffani?" she wondered aloud, which made Ray shrug his shoulders.

"I'm sure he's just boring her to death with research. Poor Egon, he's a good guy, but he's not that smooth with women," he said giving a pout at his cards.

"Oh, and you're a smooth talker with women?" she teased and she giggled at the flush on his face.

"Better than Egon, I think," he answered before setting his cards face up on the table.

She put her cards down as well and laughed at his defeated face. "Well it seems I win all of the M&M's, but I'll share if you share the books you have about ghosts. I've been meaning to ask if I could read those for a while," she said and his face lit up in surprise.

"You like reading about the occult and ghosts?" he questioned wondering if he was hearing things. He was not used to women enjoying reading about the occult and ghosts the same as he did for reading material.

"I love reading about that stuff," she replied standing from her seat holding the bag of M&M's. "Lead the way and let's go read," she said and he quickly led the way up the stairs. "You have a great collection," she told him as he opened his locker, which contained a good number of his books. Most of the books he had she had wanted to read for years, but she had never been able to find a copy.

"You are an interesting woman," she heard him say and both their eyes widened. He was shocked that he said that aloud, but he was a bit embarrassed that she heard him. Shea was also surprised, but she quickly returned to normal.

"I'm glad you realize that, some men just never realize and appreciate that about me," she said with a teasing tone, but on the inside, her heart was trying to jump out of her chest. She was happy to know that he liked that she was unique.

"Well they're just dumb to not realize or appreciate you for being yourself. I like you the way you are," Ray stuttered out even though he was bright red on the face.

"Thanks Ray, you're a great guy," she said and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before reaching for a book. She was going to be lost to the world for a while now that she had her hands on a book.

Ray put a hand to his cheek with a goofy grin on his face. He let out a happy chuckle before grabbing a book and taking a seat beside Shea. The two read quietly and happily about the occult and ghosts.

The next few days were busier than the group could imagine. People were calling about ghosts left and right. The girls went on many of the missions, but with how busy they were becoming, one of the girls would have to stay at headquarters. The friends made sure to alternate so it would be fair. Tiffani sometimes stayed at headquarters more because Egon had been teaching her how to study the captured ghosts. She would study the ghosts while the others went on missions.

Shea and Tiffani had also been researching about Zuul, which was the name that Dana had heard a while back with the dog in the refrigerator incident. The boys helped research as well, but not as much as the girls, who were more familiar with reference books and libraries.

"So who will tell Dana about Zuul now that we know something?" Shea questioned and Peter was out the door before she could look for a raised hand. "Well that wasn't expected," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Ray told her before surprising her with a kiss on the cheek. "I've gotten reservations at the nice restaurant you like," he whispered to her with a small wink.

"Get her, Ray," Tiffani called before wolf whistling.

"Shut up, Tiffani," Shea yelled embarrassed even though she was happy to be going on a formal date with Ray. He had asked her during one of their last missions. "Don't mess up on TV tonight," she yelled back to make her friend nervous.

"I'll be fine," Tiffani yelled back angrily before storming to her room to grab her Ghostbusters gear. She and Egon were going to be on a television show talking about the ghosts they had captured. Egon was not nervous, but she was a little bit. She had never been on television before.

"You'll be fine," Egon assured her before the two of them hailed a taxi for the television studio. Ray and Shea were taking the car to the restaurant since Shea loved the car so much. Peter had caught a taxi to take him to meet Dana.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"You look great tonight, Shea," Ray said sweetly as he pulled out Shea's chair for her at the restaurant. She was dressed in a nice yellow dress that she had bought a few weeks ago with her friend's help.

"Thanks Ray, you look nice as well," she replied watching him walk over to his chair. He was dressed in a nice pair of pants and a suit jacket. She was a bit surprised with how formal he was dressed, but it showed how much he wanted to impress her.

"So how have you liked working at headquarters?" Ray asked to keep the conversation going after the waiter had taken their drink orders.

"It's been great. I could not see myself doing anything else after all the fun I have at headquarters," she answered honestly with a genuine smile on her face. She kept her hands together in her lap so she would not fiddle with anything nervously.

"I'm glad you came to the college that day and helped us at the library. I don't think it would be as fun working if you weren't there now," he said sheepishly and he felt his heart jump at the joy that lit up in Shea's eyes.

"You're too sweet," she said softly before she jumped at the feel of his hand grabbing one of her hands softly. She had placed them on the table to grab her drink, but he caught her hand before it could reach the glass of water.

"You're sweeter," he said even though he knew it was cheesy, but the smile on her face reassured him. He pulled her hand closer to him before giving her knuckles a sweet kiss. He had a small smirk when he saw her face turn red.

"Charmer," she muttered before the waiter returned to take their food orders. The two settled down in their seats and had a nice dinner the rest of the night. Flirts were thrown back and forth the entire time, and Ray even gave her a kiss on the lips before they returned to headquarters to watch the TV show that Egon and Tiffani had went to earlier.

"Do I have to go on the TV show with you?" Tiffani asked with a nervous glance towards the studio audience. She and Egon were standing in the small hallway that led to the setup of Larry King, his desk, and a sofa for them to sit on for the show. The camera operators and the audience were sitting out there as well. She was all right around people, but the giant cameras were not part of her comfort level.

"You'll be fine, just think about all of the research we have. You can talk about that and the different ghosts we have caught and in what areas of the city. You know you are fine when you talk about our research," he said placing a hand on her shoulder and his other hand held one of her hands. He still saw the nervousness in her eyes so he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well if I embarrass myself out there, you owe me ice cream," she said as she calmed down. She felt her heart flutter at the grin on his face. She gave a grin as well before their names were announced show time.

"She looks a bit nervous," Ray commented as he and Shea sat in front of the television at the headquarters.

"Of course she's nervous, even Egon looks nervous," Peter remarked. He had come in a few minutes after they got to headquarters. He was happy because he had been able to have a date with Dana, and he did tell her about the Zuul information.

"I just hope she doesn't say something bad," Shea whispered crossing her fingers for her friend. The show was being filmed live, which made her even more nervous for her friend.

"So what is it like being a female ghostbuster?" Larry King finally asked after Egon talked about the different ghosts they had caught, how they caught the ghosts, and the proton packs.

"It's amazing," Tiffani answered happily as she wore her uniform proudly.

"Aren't you worried about getting hurt while trying to catch the ghosts?" Larry King questioned.

"So far the guys have been hurt more than Shea or I have," she said with a shrug and a giggle. "The only thing I'm worried about is having to catch a ghost in a guy's bathroom. It would be an awkward situation," she said and Shea smacked herself in the face from her spot in Ghostbuster's headquarters.

"Well yes, I guess that would be awkward, but you're really not worried about anything else?" Larry King continued.

"Well I always worry about us running out of coffee at headquarters because we drink that stuff like water," she said with a smile, which made the crowd laugh.

"She's been drinking too much coffee lately, and you guys are just as bad for buying it for her," Shea yelled noticing that Tiffani was actually slightly bouncing in the interview seat because she was so hyper. "I'm hiding that stuff," she grumbled jumping out of her chair and making her way to the kitchen area.

"Let us know where you hide it," Peter yelled even though he did not get a reply from Shea.

"Well does anybody from the audience have any questions?" Larry King asked looking out at the audience. Tiffani looked out at the audience as well, but Egon was looking at her. She knew that he noticed how hyper she was. She had sneaked off to the break room in the television studio and took some coffee while nobody was looking.

"You know that Shea will hide your coffee if she sees you this hyper," Egon whispered into her ear, and she gave him a face of dread.

"Will you buy me some more?" she whispered with a puppy dog pout.

"Yes," he answered quickly before a question from the audience distracted them.

"Egon just promised Tiffani more coffee, you could tell by the reactions and if you read their lips," Ray told Peter while the two listened to Shea fussing in the kitchen about her friend's coffee addiction.

"He's such a sucker for her pout," Peter said, which made the two friends laugh. They were not used to seeing Egon this way, but they both thought it was a great change.

"He's good for her," Ray said and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Back to the show," Peter said and they returned their focus on the television.

The show continued for a bit longer before Larry King told the audience goodnight. Tiffani and Egon rushed out of the place so they could get back to headquarters. They were both tired from all of the questions and the stage lights.

Egon did not buy her ice cream since he did not think she made a fool of herself on the show. The two of them were riding in a taxi on the way back to headquarters. He noticed that she was shivering a bit since the taxi driver did not have the heat on, and it was cold outside. "Be brave," he thought before wrapping one of his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks," she whispered giving him a soft smile before snuggling deeper into his hold.

"You're welcome," he replied holding her closer. The extra warmth felt good, but holding her close to him felt better for emotional reasons.

The taxi driver stopped in front of headquarters. Egon paid the man before wrapping his arm back around Tiffani's waist. He went to give her an excuse that he saw her shivering still, but she put her finger on his lips before he could keep talking. He stared at her curiously before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to have an excuse to show affection," she told him sweetly before grabbing his hand and leading him into headquarters.

"I cannot believe you said that about a man's bathroom," Shea yelled at her friend with an expression of disbelief. Peter and Ray were smirking at Egon when they saw the closeness between Egon and Tiffani.

"Well I could have said something worse, but I said something nice instead," Tiffani yelled back before skipping towards the upstairs area. She let go of Egon's hand at the bottom of the stairs. She stood on tiptoe to give him a goodnight kiss before skipping up the steps.

"So what have you and Tiffani been doing?" Shea asked giving Egon a serious stare. She smirked when he gave an embarrassed cough before he too disappeared upstairs to sleep. "I love tormenting him," she thought before the rest of the group went upstairs to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So what are we doing today?" Shea asked taking a seat with everybody in the front area. They were trying to plan some things for today since there were no missions yet.

"Well some guy called me earlier saying he would stop by to ask about a job," Tiffani remarked while eating some Chinese food, which Peter had ordered about thirty minutes ago to be delivered. "Some other guy also called and he sounded like a jerk," she continued before the front door opening distracted her. "Hi, you must be Winston Zeddemore," she said cheerfully to the man, who just entered the headquarters.

"Yes, you can call me Winston, you said you were hiring," the man introduced himself looking at the group curiously as he hoped to get a job. He was not into the paranormal side of the job, but he did need a source of income.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Ray and this is Peter," Ray happily introduced himself before grabbing some traps that were lying on the receptionist desk. "I'll show you how to use the traps to start," he continued leading Winston into the lab area.

"Oh, what about the other man who called?" Shea questioned looking between a bored Tiffani and a nervous Peter.

"He's in Peter's office area. I forgot he came in earlier and he has probably been stewing in there for a while. He wasn't the nicest man I've ever met," Tiffani said nonchalantly even though she received shocked looks from Shea and Peter. Egon just raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head.

"Thanks a lot, Tiffani. Egon, teach your woman some manners," Peter announced before slowly making his way towards his office not looking forward to the confrontation he knew he was most likely going to have with some official. He was correct, not even thirty minutes later; he had thrown the man from the EPA out of headquarters.

"Well that sounded fun," Shea remarked before giggling at Peter's glare.

"Shall we discuss the research that I have discovered the last few days?" Egon suggested in his calm voice and he immediately had everybody's attention except Ray and Winston who were still discussing the ghost traps and the releasing procedures into the containment center.

"The city has been experiencing abnormally high amounts of paranormal activity," Egon started to explain before his explanation ended with comparing the city and its paranormal activity levels to a 600 pound Twinkie.

"I hate Twinkies," Tiffani whispered and Peter gave her a shocked face.

"You're not allowed here anymore," Peter yelled pointing at Tiffani's face, but she tried to bite his finger giving him a challenging look.

"You do realize that her not liking Twinkies gives you more Twinkies," Shea said even though Egon looked as if he were about to say the same thing.

"Oh yeah, that's right, stay away from my Twinkies," Peter said cheerfully before he walked over to the coatrack to grab his jacket. "I'll see you guys later, I have a date," he said before leaving headquarters.

"Hey, where did Peter go? I was going to have him tell Winston some more about what we do," Ray said entering the main room followed by Winston, who looked as if he were wondering what he was getting himself into working here.

"He has a date," Shea said with a roll of her eyes wondering how many times Peter would be smacked.

"Winston, now that Ray has told you the details about the traps, I will inform you about the proton packs," Egon said standing from his chair. He ran his hand down Tiffani's arm lightly hoping nobody would notice his attempt to flirt, but everybody did. He ignored the mischievous looks before leading the way to the lab with Winston following him.

"I know what to do to prank Peter," Tiffani said in a singsong voice looking at her best friend.

"What?" Shea asked even though she could guess a bit of her friend's plan.

"I'm emptying every single box of Twinkies Peter has, and then I'm going to hide all of the Twinkies in his socks," her friend said with a sweet smile and a shrug. "You still have to get back at him too, and so do you Ray," she continued looking between the couple.

"Leave me out of this," Ray said chuckling nervously.

"Well you know I'm in for any prank, but let me think for a minute what to do," Shea said before staring off in thought. "I've got it," she said happily before whispering her plan in her friend's ear since Ray did not want any part of the prank. "We need to replace all of his underwear in his drawer with women's underwear, also place Twinkies in his shoes, and hide a blow up doll in his locker," she whispered quickly to her now deviously smirking friend.

"I like the way you think, let's go shopping while he's gone," Tiffani whispered back before the girls jumped out of their seats.

Shea gave Ray a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the coatrack. Tiffani skipped to the lab, hugged Egon around the waist, waved at Winston happily, before she also rushed to the coatrack. The two women slipped on their jackets, grabbed some money, and ran out of headquarters.

Ray joined Winston and Egon in the lab. The two men standing near the proton packs gave Ray a confused look when they saw how scared Ray looked. "They're going to prank Peter, and I fear what they have in mind for him," Ray answered their questioning looks. Winston just raised an eyebrow seriously considering if he should make a job change before he even started. Egon just sighed wondering what Tiffani and Shea were going to do. Tiffani had told him about many of the other pranks that she and her friend had done over the years.

"All done," Shea said gleefully as the two girls looked over their handiwork in Peter's area of the sleeping quarters. She gave her friend a high five after they closed the locker and all of the dresser drawers.

"He'll never know what hit him," Tiffani said before breaking out into laughter. "I doubt he'll love Twinkies as much anymore," she giggled before the two women made their way downstairs. They had put back on their uniforms now that they were back at headquarters. They wanted to be ready for anything.

"I don't even want to know what you two did," Ray said when he pulled Shea into a hug after the girls reached the main floor.

"I want to know," Winston said and Tiffani happily told him everything they had done. "You two are all right with me," he said giving Tiffani a pat on the shoulder.

"We have a guest," Egon's voice announced in the room and everybody looked up to see a short man wearing glasses, and he looked disheveled and out of it. "I believe we have found another key to Zuul's influence on this city," Egon continued leading the man to the lab.

The girls followed the four men into the lab to see how things would turn out with this new connection to Zuul. The man actually tried to sniff a few of the people and Tiffani's eyes widened. She remembered about how Dana saw a unique and terrifying dog in her refrigerator.

"He's one of the dogs, one of Zuul's dogs," Tiffani stated aloud and the man's eyes flashed red. "We need to check on Dana, she's probably one of the dogs as well," she continued moving to go to the phone. However, the phone was ringing before she could even answer it.

"Hi Tiffani, may I speak to Egon?" Peter's voice echoed through the other line.

"Sure, how is Dana, the new dog lady?" Tiffani questioned even though she handed the phone to Egon, who had walked to stand near her.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"We should go get the blueprints to Dana's apartment and the entire building," Ray suggested and he, Winston, and Shea left headquarters to go to where Dana lived.

"I hope we make it there and back in time. I do not have a good feeling about this," Shea muttered and Ray gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be all right, I hope," Ray whispered before focusing on the road ahead of him.

"I definitely chose an interesting time to start working," Winston said and the other two occupants of the car could not help but laugh.

"So should I get him a bone?" Tiffani questioned, but the growl from the man and the raised eyebrow from Egon told her no. she gave a sigh before walking out to the main room. She would leave Egon to do some more experiments on the possessed man. She walked around the main room straightening up some things before a loud knock sounded on the doors.

She rushes to the door wondering who it could be, when three men storm into headquarters and almost trample her. A shocked yell of indignation leaves her when she notices the same EPA man from the other day, a cop, and some worker. "Egon," she yells rushing towards the lab.

"What's wrong?" Egon questions, but he sees the three men storming towards the lab behind Tiffani. He quickly grabs her hand and pulls him behind her.

"I have a court order to shut down this facility," the EPA man commands holding up the court order and pointing towards the ghost storage facility.

"You have no idea what will happen if you shut that down," Egon said growing angry, which was a new side of him for Tiffani to see, but she was more intrigued than worried about it.

"A facility like that is damaging our environment, and it should not be allowed to continue," the EPA man continued ignoring Egon.

"And yet we have so many other things in this city that are damaging the environment, and you should be stopping those instead of this," Tiffani said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. She glared at the man over Egon's shoulder when he moved her more behind him.

"You will be arrested if you keep talking like that," the EPA man growled at her.

"It's a country with free speech as an amendment, so I can say what I want," Tiffani said back in a challenging tone.

"What are you waiting for? Shut that down," the EPA basically screamed at the worker, but Peter's entrance stopped the worker from touching the power grid.

Ray was now sitting in the passenger seat while Winston drove the Ghostbusters mobile. Shea was leaning forward in her seat to view the blueprints of the building as well. She had never seen a building made so strange, and most strangely built buildings from years ago never mean anything positive.

"I wonder what Egon will think of these," Shea mutters.

"I don't know, but I hope we can get through this," Ray whispers before he and Winston start talking about religion.

"You're an idiot," Tiffani screams at the EPA man as she, Egon, and Peter are running from the basement and out of headquarters as fast as they can. The explosion of all of the ghosts being released from captivity destroyed the basement. The screams and cries of all the ghosts flying back into the night made a chill run down her back. "I cannot believe you did that," she yelled again wanting to punch somebody in the face.

"What happened?" Shea yelled running towards her friend and Ray and Winston were following her.

"That idiot turned off the power grid, and now all of the ghosts are free, the basement is destroyed, and I really want to hurt somebody," her friend yelled balling up her hands into fists.

"You fool," Egon yells before attack the EPA man, who did not fight back much. The EPA man instead had the cop restrain Egon.

"Arrest all of them," the EPA man screamed indignantly as he tried to calm himself and resume some sense of decency.

"Oh no, not yet," Tiffani yelled before she ran forward and punched the EPA man in the face sufficiently breaking his nose. "Now you can arrest me, and Egon that was the hottest thing ever," she said loudly while being handcuffed and thrown into the same cop car as Egon.

"Don't touch me," Shea snapped angrily as she was thrown into the back of another cop car with handcuffs on her wrist. She hoped Ray would be in the car with her, but Peter was thrown into the backseat beside her. Ray and Winston were placed in another cop car. "That man is an idiot and a coward," she snarled trying to find some comfortable position even with the handcuffs.

"You can say that again," Peter growled as he too disliked the feeling of the handcuffs on his wrists, and the pull on his arms was not comfortable for his back and shoulders.

"Well I did say that if I was ever in jail then I would be sitting with my best friend, turns out I was right," Shea said trying to lighten the mood in the holding cell in the jail with Tiffani. They were in a jail cell with other women since they were not allowed to go with the guys.

"You're awesome, but I really want to know what the guys are talking about over there," Tiffani said giving Shea a big smile before focusing on the men's holding cell, which was directly across from them.

"I guess it is about the blueprints we were able to get about Dana's building and apartment," Shea answered her friend. She had not known for sure that Ray was able to sneak in the blueprints, but he was. "That place looks creepy after taking a look at the blueprints, and Ray also said that there was something off about what was used to build the place," she continued and her friend nodded along with her words.

"Well all I know is that this city will be too scared to deal with all the paranormal chaos that is about to go down in this city, and then we will be out of here. Be ready to kick some Zuul butt," Tiffani said cheerfully giving her friend a wink.

"I'll also be ready to watch your back as well since we both know how trouble seeks you out," Shea quipped, which she received a tongue out at her.

"You're so funny, not my fault that trouble is drawn to me, but the trouble always turns to a fun adventure," Tiffani said before glaring at some of the other women in the cell. "I'm hers and she's mine so eyes off us and keep your hands to yourself," she snapped hugging Shea quickly.

"Why do you do that in weird situations?" Shea whispered to her friend even though she hugged her back.

"Well you can happily go be her woman if you want to, I was just trying to keep us both safe," Tiffani said with a shrug moving away from her friend.

Shea looked over at the now smirking stranger, and she quickly hugged Tiffani close to her. "Don't you dare move," she hissed to her friend, who only laughed.

"Ray and Egon will be jealous," Tiffani said with a laugh, and she laughed even more when the two men in question were staring at them. she waved at them before hugging Shea back.

"Or they'll be worried that you have lost your mind as well, and now you've become part koala," Shea stated and received a smack on the head.

"I'm not high off eucalyptus leaves," Tiffani snapped before pouting at the fact that she and her friend were still stuck in a cell. "I'm bored of being stuck here," she whined before she started braiding her friend's hair.

"Now you're more like a monkey," Shea said and laughed at her friend's pouting face.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Get up, the mayor wants to speak to you guys," a cop said standing at the door of the cell staring at the male Ghostbusters.

"About time," Peter said brushing off his clothes.

"Don't forget about Shea and Tiffani," Ray ordered pointing towards the female cell.

"Get the girls," the cop told another cop, who was standing close to him.

"Freedom," Tiffani yelled as soon as the cop let them out of their cell. "Don't you dare try to grab my butt, Egon protect me," she continued running away from the woman trying to get her from the cell. Shea was walking quickly out of the cell as well to get away from that same woman.

"Finally, that thing smelled terrible," Shea hissed before she was pulled into a hug by Ray. "Missed you too," she said relieved to be near him again.

"How am I supposed to protect your derriere?" Egon questioned trying to be quiet, but he failed.

"Well you could walk behind me and stare at it so nobody will be able to touch it," Tiffani answered with a shrug. She almost died laughing by the shock on his face. The laughter or shock from the rest of the group did not help Egon's blush disappear. "I'm just kidding," she said giving him a kiss on the lips to shock him out of his stupor.

"Cute, but we should go see the mayor now," Winston said drawing the focus on the situation at hand.

"Let's go," Peter yelled making his way to the door with Winston. The cops were going to drive the group there, and it was safe to say that Tiffani and Shea were not that happy to be in the back of a cop car again. Being with the guys made them feel a bit better, but not by much.

"Wow, this place has gone insane," Ray whispered in surprise as the cop cars drove through the city towards the mayor's office.

Ghosts were flying around in different swirls of colors. Hot dog stands were almost blowing up with hot dogs flipping into the air randomly. People were screaming in terror as frightening ghosts chased them through the streets. A few cars were wrecking because of ghosts appearing in the other seats of the cars.

"Hey, I liked that coffee shop, ghosts, quit ruining it," Tiffani yelled in the car angrily as the car drove past her favorite coffee shop in the city. Egon wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure she would not try to break the car window to escape the moving vehicle.

"They will rebuild," Egon whispered to her, which just made her pout.

"Ghosts need to learn to enjoy a good cup of coffee," she retaliated before focusing on the road ahead of them.

The ride to the mayor's office passed quickly as well as the walk to the mayor's office. The men and Shea were ready to argue however, they had to so they could help the city. However, Tiffani was just excited to what mischief she might be able to cause. She always wanted to do something bad at a mayor's office.

"What are they doing here? They should still be rotting away in jail," the annoying EPA man yelled in his unhappy voice.

"Hey look, it's the jackass, why aren't you in the field protecting the cattle from the coyotes?" Tiffani yelled cheerfully pointing at the man.

"Mayor, you cannot listen to these maniacs, psychos. They must have used some type of neural hallucinogenic gases to make all of us people that ghosts are ruining this city. They are crazy," the EPA man continued his little tirade, and Tiffani was mocking his facial reactions the entire time.

"Mayor, I would have never believed that ghosts were real until I worked with these guys and saw the ghosts with my own eyes. These guys are not lying, and they are the only people that can help this city," Winston defended the Ghostbusters.

"Mr. Mayor, if we don't save this city now then it will be facing disaster of biblical proportions," Ray stated seriously.

"You will be the hero of this city if you let us stop all of the ghosts," Peter interjected trying to appeal to the mayor's ego.

"What about you two?" the mayor questioned the two women standing close to the annoying EPA man.

"We've always believed in ghosts," Shea answered honestly. "This city will be destroyed if you do not let us stop all of this," she continued.

"Mayor, you cannot honestly be listening to this nonsense," the EPA man shouted indignantly.

"Get him out of here," the mayor ordered pointing at the shocked EPA man.

"Gladly," Tiffani cheered before she and Shea shoved the man out of the office. Tiffani happily kicked the man's behind before she shut and locked the doors behind her. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," she whispered to her friend gleefully.

"I'll support you, now save this city," the mayor ordered and the group rushed to get back to headquarters.

The group was able to get to headquarters faster than normal because of the police escort. Everybody quickly dressed in their uniforms and packed the proton packs in the Ghostbusters mobile. Ray happily turned on the siren and started driving towards Dana's apartment building.

A large crowd of people waited excitedly for the Ghostbusters to step out of their car. Shea and Tiffani had big grins on their faces as they put on the proton packs, which the others were doing as well. Police stood around them and in the area between the apartment building and the crowd.

"Well I never wanted to be a celebrity, but this isn't so bad," Shea said before the ground below them shook and cracked because of an earthquake.

"You spoke too soon," Tiffani yelled before she started sliding down part of the pavement. A screamed left her as she slid down being unable to grab onto anything to stop herself.

"Tiffani," Shea and Egon yelled at the same time as they reached down and grabbed Tiffani.

"Are you all right?" Shea questioned nervously.

"I'm ok, just scared me for a second," her friend replied from her place in Egon's arms. He was holding her tightly as the remaining shakes subsided below them.

"Where's Ray and Peter and Winston?" Egon asked looking around for his friends.

"We're over here," Winston shouted as he helped Ray and Peter stand out of where they had fallen.

Screams littered the air along with some of the debris falling from the apartment building. People in the crowd and the police ran for cover. The Ghostbusters rushed to stand under the entrance area of the apartment building so they would be out of the way.

"You want to play rough, we'll play rough," Peter snapped and he pointedly ignored a giggling Shea and Tiffani.

"I didn't know he was that kinky," Tiffani whispered to Shea, but she received a kick pinch on the butt, which made her jump. "Didn't know you were that kinky either," she whispered to Egon with a wink before skipping into the building.

"Wait until after we save the city," Shea told Egon patting him on the shoulder. "Oh, one more thing, hurt her and I'll kill you," she said happily to the man before following her friend.

"I think she's serious, Egon," Winston mumbled as he walked pass Egon.

"Oh, I'm sure she is, but I won't give her a reason to commit murder," Egon replied with a nervous laugh as he and the others walked into the apartment building.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I hate stairs," Shea said as she finally reached the floor of Dana's apartment. She was a little out of breath after walking up too many flights of stairs to count. She was not the only person out of breath as the rest of the group entered the floor from the staircase. However, she glared at her friend, who was not out of breath. "Of course, she goes up and down stairs for fun," she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Lead the way, Peter," Tiffani said wondering where the next part of their adventure would lead. She was a bit nervous, but her excitement was ruling over the fear.

"It seems like Dana did some redecorating if this is her apartment," Ray muttered as Peter led the group into what used to be a normal apartment.

"Hulk smash," Tiffani muttered and she received a smack on the head by her friend.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Shea said even though she wanted to laugh.

"Of course not," her friend replied before they all walked up the spooky stairs that were probably never there before until Dana was possessed by a hell hound or demon dog.

Ray made sure to stand close to Shea as Egon did the same to Tiffani. However, both girls were happily walking up the stairs with Winston between them. Winston just looked at the two men pouting at the girls.

"You two are getting yourselves and me in trouble," Winston told the girls, but they just smiled or winked at him.

"We're always in trouble anyways, but it is mostly Tiffani's fault," Shea told Winston as they finally reached the roof.

"Get ready, this will not be good," Peter shouted as the sky darkened impossibly fast.

The sky was now as pitch black as a stormy night. The sound of thunder rumbled above them as some crazy colored clouds appeared before them as if some strange portal. The group jumped when they saw two hell hounds snap at them from their spots in the portal. They looked as if they were guarding the large golden door, which undoubtedly held Zuul within it.

"Well you don't see that everybody," Ray whistled before some lightning struck the door in the portal. The group watched anxiously as the golden doors slowly opened. They were stuck in place wondering when something would appear, but nothing did for a moment.

However, soon an extremely pale women with short dark hair, red eyes, and she was wearing a skintight white suit with jewels on it, appeared out of the door. The group eyed her warily as she petted the dogs guarding the door. Shea wanted to grab Ray and pull him back when he walked towards the portal closer than the other people.

"Who are you?" Ray questioned and the woman's head snapped towards him. He quickly backed up when the woman jumped onto what looked like a cement altar.

"I am Gozer," the woman hissed out staring at the group calculatingly.

"She's not really a woman. Gozer can take any shape it wants to," Egon explained pulling Tiffani closer to him.

"Tell her to go back in the doors and leave," Peter whispered to Ray.

"Why do you always make Ray do the dirty work?" Shea hissed at Peter as Ray went to move towards Gozer.

"I'll go talk to Gozer," Tiffani volunteered, but both Egon and Winston kept her from going near the god.

"Will you please return to where you originally came from?" Ray asked but his question was ignored.

"Are you a god?" Gozer asked in her growly voice as her red eyes staring at him eerily.

"No," Ray answered simply and the group inwardly cursed.

"Then die," Gozer yelled as she shot lightning towards the group, which sent all of them tumbling towards the roof's edge.

"Ray, when somebody asks you if you are a god, say yes," Peter said exasperated and happy to still be alive.

The group shake off their near death experience, stand up, and ready their proton packs. They stare down Gozer cautiously before Peter gives the signal. The proton packs release the red rays straight at Gozer, who unfortunately dodges the attack. Gozer jumps behind the group, and Shea is the first to try to hit the god. However, Tiffani also tried to throw a brick from the rooftop towards the god as well. The god disappears from sight before any of the attacks could hit.

"We did it," Peter celebrated and the other men joined his celebration.

However, the girls knew better as they still saw the hellhounds, the portal, and the golden doors. An eerie silence surrounded them as the boys slowly stopped celebrating. Thunder rumbled before Gozer's voice demanded that they choose the form of the destructor.

"Don't think of anything," Egon ordered and the wind started to pick up around the group as if they were stuck in a whirlwind.

"You better not think of a single thing," Shea yelled at Tiffani nervously.

"I'm not thinking of anything," Tiffani yelled back but another rumble sounded above them announcing that the destructor's form was chosen.

"I'm going to kill you," Shea hissed at her friend stomping towards her.

"It wasn't me," Tiffani retaliated hiding behind Egon.

"I didn't mean to," Ray shouted when Peter was advancing towards him angrily.

The group waited with nervous breaths as they looked around them. However, the destructor did not appear on the roof. Instead, the group heard rumbles and screams from below them. A large Stay Puft marshmallow man was walking towards the apartment building with a sinister yet happy look on his face.

"Seriously, a marshmallow," Shea said raising an eyebrow at Ray.

"I didn't think it could hurt anybody," her boyfriend said with a sheepish and apologetic look on his face.

"Can I eat it?" Tiffani was muttering as she thought of all the ways she could eat a marshmallow. "I need chocolate and graham crackers," she shouted.

"Hey, you said it'd be bad if we crossed the streams, correct?" Shea questioned Egon, as Ray made sure that her friend did not dive off the building to eat the marshmallow man.

"Correct, it will most likely cause a large explosion," Egon explained and he was not too fond of the smirk on Shea and Peter's faces.

"Well will all of this chaos we are going to need an explosion," Peter yelled as the group lined to shoot the marshmallow man that was climbing the apartment building. "Shoot," he yelled again, when the marshmallow man's face appeared over the side of the roof.

"Cross the streams, now," Egon ordered and the group crossed the streams so they would hit the marshmallow man in the same spot.

The Stay Puft marshmallow man let out angry and painful roars before he exploded. The result of the crossed streams and the destructor's explosion made the temple explode as well. The two dogs turned to stone, and the group was thrown back onto the roof separated from each other as marshmallow rained down on them.

After the marshmallow man's remains finished raining down from the sky, the group slowly found each other again. However, Tiffani and Shea were missing. Ray and Egon immediately started searching through the marshmallow on the roof and any corner they could.

"Shea," Ray screamed in relief when he uncovered Shea from some rubble that had fallen during the explosion of the temple. She had some bruises, but she was awake and alive.

"What's with the panicked look still? You found me," Shea asked worriedly as she was helped to stand.

"We can't find Tiffani," Ray whispered already knowing the dread that would take over Shea.

"Tiffani, get your butt out here now," Shea immediately yelled as loud as she could even though Egon was also yelling.

"Quit yelling, my head hurts," Tiffani's voice sounded on the far end of the other side of the roof. She was too close to the edge for anybody's liking. Egon rushed towards her and pulled her in the tightest hug he had given her yet. "Missed you too," she started to say but he pulled her into a passionate kiss before she could finish.

"Thank god," Shea muttered before she yelped in surprise because Ray gave her a kiss as well.

"Hey guys, help me, there is somebody in here," Peter yelled frantically.

The group rushed over and helped Peter break apart the dog statue. Peter let out a cry of relief when they pulled Dana out alive. The others soon broke apart the other dog statue to get out the man, who also lived in this apartment building. After letting Dana and the man recover a bit more, the group made their way down the stairs to meet the applauding crowd on the streets.

Dana and Peter shared a kiss while the crowd continued to praise them for saving the city. The others just enjoyed the fame as well before everybody returned to headquarters. Peter was not there at the same time as the others because he took a cab with Dana to his place so she could stay there since her apartment was a burned mess.

Winston, Egon, and Ray were relaxing in the main room with the girls. However, Tiffani and Shea were smirking at each other wondering how Peter would react to their prank. They would not have to wait too long since an exhausted Peter walked into headquarters. He gave a wave and a smile to the group before walking upstairs to get some of his stuff before he went back home.

Foul curses and yells of anger left the man from upstairs when he discovered his surprise. "I'm going to kill you two," he yelled at the top of the stairs, but Tiffani and Shea were already running out of headquarters with the keys to the car. Shea jumped into the driver's seat while Tiffani took the passenger seat, and they raced away from headquarters as a furious Peter emerged from the doors of the building.

"Prank well done, and many more pranks to come," Tiffani said happily and gave her friend a high five.

"Many more," Shea promised with a smirk as they drove through the city, their new home.

The End


End file.
